Tak Bisakah
by Quinnfy
Summary: Taehyung tahu ia tidak bisa menunggu Yoongi. dan Yoongi tahu ia tidak bisa ditunggu. Toh untuk apa saling menunggu jika jalan sudah jelas dan terbuka lebar? College!Au. VGA. TAEGI slight MINYOON.


_Karena mungkin aku tidak bisa menunggu; tidak bisa hingga nanti tetap menunggu._

 _Karena mungkin; kau juga bukan yang ditakdirkan menuntunku, menemani dalam hidupku._

.

.

Taehyung _bimbang_. Namun pikirnya tidak mampu melepaskan sosok Yoongi. Selalu. Sosok itu di dalam hatinya, kalbunya,bahkan mimpi erotisnya. Katakan Taehyung tidak tahu diri; toh Yoongi _**pacar sahabatnya**_. Sahabat lho _bukan_ teman. Tapi cinta tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa ia jatuh.

Salahkan Jimin yang acap kali _lancang_ membawa Taehyung menemani kencan.

Atau memundurkan waktu untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri. Karena waktu perkenalannya dengan Yoongi Taehyung mengulurkan tangan dan matanya menyambut tatapan Yoongi.

Karena waktu itu, _telak_ Taehyung jatuh cinta. 

.

.

Yoongi mahasiswa tingkat tiga. Kakak tingkat. Tapi beda jurusan, ia anak seni yang manis. Tapi ketika berbicara jatuhnya _nyelekit_. Jimin dan Taehyung bocah tingkat dua. Satu Jurusan hanya kadang beda kelas. Taehyung lebih sibuk sedangkan Jimin banyak _berleha-leha_ amboi.

"Jimin terlahir menjadi _masokis_ karena _bojo_ nya galak,"

Taehyung kerap mengejek Jimin yanng sering disilat lidah oleh Yoongi ketika adu mulut. Secara sesungguhnya. Bukan _harafiah_ , apalagi dengan efek decakan dan lenguhan pelan.

Nyatanya Taehyung yang menjadi _masokis tulen_ ;

mencintai pacar temannya dalam diam.

Melukai matanya sendiri ketika menemani Jimin berkecan.

"Enak saja. Aku tidak _masokis_ , aku hanya sayang."

Maka Taehyung juga _bukan masokis tulen_. Ia hanya _sayang_ dengan Yoongi. Itu saja. 

.

.

"Pantas jomblo," ejek Jimin ketika melihat Taehyung menggumam soal cinta. Taehyung itu _payah_ dalam percintaan. Dia lebih sering tenggelam dalam buku literatur Biologi. Tapi ia jago jika ada kuis; selama bahasannya bukan cinta.

"Toh hatiku sudah dimiliki seseorang,"

"Siapa?" selidik Jimin.

"Min Yoongi. Pacarmu," sambung Taehyung. Tapi dalam hati. Ia tidak rela kepalanya menjadi bahan sledingaan lalu kehilangan kesempatan melihat—bahkan bertemu Yoongi.

"Ada. Yang jelas seseorang," hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Taehyung. Mengenyahkan Jimin yang terlihat menyelidik lebih lanjut. Penasaran. Siapa gerangan yang bisa membuat penggaris kaku seperti Taehyung jatuh cinta.

"Dia pasti sangat beruntung,"

"Ya. Dan aku tidak beruntung karena jatuh cinta kepadanya,"

"Terima nasib saja, boss. Sudah takdirmu hidup sial,"

Jimin tertawa. Taehyung tertawa. Hanya saja rasa tawanya _berbeda_. 

.

.

Yoongi pun terbiasa dengan Taehyung. Ia sering _diculik_ Jimin, dan jadi mengenal sahabat pacarnya. Tapi tidak akrab. Taehyung itu _dingin_ ; walau netranya sering memeta Yoongi diam-diam. Walau ketika Jimin sibuk Taehyunglah yang mau menemaninya mengobrol hingga bosan.

"Jimin rapat lagi ya?"

"Kalau tidak ada disini, ya jelas dia rapat."

Taehyung itu sebenarnya juga sinis, mungkin karena sering bergaul dengan buku dan _Kingdom Plantae_. Mengamati obyek dibalik mikroskop.

"Masuklah,"

Tapi perhatian. _Lebih_ dari Jimin. Jimin hanya memuja yoongi; mencintainya sampai _mampus_. Tapi kadang lupa jika Yoongi suka diperhatikan seperti perawan. Tapi Tuhan 'kan menggantikan sikapnya dengan kehadiran Taehyung.

Taehyung rela menyeduhkan susu hangat ketika ia berkunjung. Dan mendengarkannya mengoceh hingga lelah. Atau memberinya lembaran kertas seperti bocah tk, dan meminta Yoongi lebih baik menulis lagu daripada mendendangkan _rapp_. Yoongi yang _ngerapp_ itu _**berisik**_ ; Taehyung jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi. Karena fokusnya terpecah, tergoda melumat bibir yang menyerocos itu.

"Tidur di kamar sana. Nanti kuberitahu jika Jimin datang,"

Yoongi sering sekali menginap. Karena Jimin kadang rapat tak kenal waktu. Membiarkan dua mahluk berdebaran di apartemennya sendirian.

"Tidak perlu. Jimin pasti membangunkanku nanti,"

"Ya dan kalian bercinta hingga pagi."

Pipi Yoongi memerah sejenak. Karena Taehyung tahu jika ia menginap mereka pasti bercinta. Ia pasti mendesah keenakan di bawah pompaan Jimin. Menggema memenuhi apartemen. Dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang sibuk _nyabun_ di kamar mandi.

"Sudah tidur sana—"

"—selamat malam, Yoongi."

Manis.

Sederhana.

Dan Yoongi berdegub kencang mendengarnya. 

.

.

Toh Yoongi sebenarnya tidak keberatan. Taehyung lebih sering menemaninya. Yoongi tertantang untuk _affair_. Karena mata Taehyung tidak mampu berdusta ketika memetanya dalam diam. Katakan saja dia maruk, tapi dilengkapi dua lelaki seperti mereka tidak ada yang menolak 'kan?

"Bilang pada pacarmu, agar tidak terlalu sibuk."

Taehyung berkata bersungguh-sungguh. Dadanya menggelora karena Jimin semakin sibuk mengurusi ini itu dan Yoongi ditinggalkan menganggur. Seperti dibisiki untuk sedikit mencolek Yoongi karena tidak dijaga dengan baik.

"Biarkan saja sesukanya,"

Sebenarnya Yoongi _sedih_. Kadang kedatangan Jimin hanya diwakilkan oleh Taehyung. Tapi cintanya yang besar membuat Yoongi memaklumi.

"Tegur saja si bantet itu jika sudah terlalu sibuk,"

Taehyung memindahkan irisan daging ke piring Yoongi. Matanya menatap Yoongi. Memetanya lagi. Menemukan pijar kecewa di mata bening Yoongi.

"Biarkan saja sampai sadar,"

"Yasudah tunggu saja sampai mampus,"

Yoongi mengernyit kesal.

"Kau ini mengapa menyebalkan sekali?"

Taehyung tersenyum. _Tidak apa-apa 'kan sedikit jujur ketika Jimin tidak ada._

"Karena aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ditelantarkan, Yoongi."

Yoongi menahan diri untuk tidak memerah. Karena Taehyung mengatakannya sambil memeta wajahnya. Tatapan matanya begitu lekat. Memancarkan kerling yang _teduh_. Membuat Yoongi terseret. Lalu terjerembab karena tidak seimbang.

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung tergoda setan ketika Yoongi dengan polos bertanya. Ibu jarinya mengelus dagu Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi diam saja.

"Karena aku cinta kau, Yoongi."

Lalu bibir Taehyung menyapu bibir Yoongi. Tanpa memikirkan jimin. Tapi Yoongi tidak menolak. Bahkan menutup mata dan menguakkan bibirnya ketika lidah Taehyung menyerbu masuk. Mendesaknya dengan ciuman pergulatan lidah.

Di belakang Jimin.

Jimin yang bersahabat dengan Taehyung.

Dan Yoongi yang menjadi pacar sahabat Taehyung. 

.

.

Yoongi tahu isi hati Taehyung. Tahu arti tatapan netranya. Tahu arti kata-kata sinisnya ketika bersama Jimin. Tahu bahwa Taehyung sedang mencari jalan untuk menemukannya. Dan menghindar dari sledingan Jimin.

Tapi bagi Taehyung; Yoongi tidak bisa menunggunya. Tidak bisa diam pada tempatnya untuk tetap menjadi sosok yang dicintainya dalam diam. Karena sekilas, netra Yoongi memancarkan keberanian untuk affair. Menantang maut. Mengorbankan kepala Taehyung demi _sledingan_ persabahatan.

"Aku bersyukur Yoongi tidak protes ketika aku sibuk,"

Jimin yang bersyukur, Taehyung yang merasa sedikit _berdosa_.

"Dia pasti mencintaimu,"

"Lucu karena kesimpulan itu diucapkan oleh seorang jomblo—"

"Heh." Taehyung mendelik. Tapi Jimin tergelak.

"Tapi karena kau sahabatku, aku mengapresiasinya. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki Yoongi,"

Dan Taehyung merasa lebih berdosa ketika melihat pijar penuh cinta di mata Jimin.

Rasanya ingin mencekik sisi baiknya saja; lalu bersekutu dengan iblis untuk menikung Yoongi. 

.

.

 _Yoongi rasanya luar biasa_ , batin Taehyung.

Sedang menggeliat, mengerang penuh afeksi di bawah cumbuannya. Suara air kran yang mengalir dan kaca kamar mandi yang berembun cukup untuk menutup mereka. Bercumbu di dalam kamar mandi. Di belakang Jimin secara diam-diam.

Kulit Yoongi hangat. Halus. Taehyung mewanti dirinya untuk tidak meninggalkan bekas, padahal lidahnya gatal untuk menghisap keras-keras. Tangannya menjelajah kemana-mana. Membuat Yoongi melenguh lagi lebih keras karena Taehyung menangkup dadanya.

"Pantas Jimin suka,"

Taehyung memeta dada Yoongi yang membusung. Sedikit lebih besar dari lelaki kebanyakan. Efek sering _menyusui_ bayi besar bernama Park Jimin. Yoongi mengerang lagi ketika Taehyung menghisap pucuknya terlalu keras. Punggungnya didesak berhadapan dengan dinding kamar mandi yang lembab. Jadi kakinya mengalungi pinggang Taehyung dan belahannya menggesek benda keras di bawah sana.

"S-sakit tae—"

"Gemas. Salah sendiri besar,"

Taehyung mengalihkan jemari untuk memelintirnya. Membuat Yoongi berdenguk karena nikmat lagi. Taehyung luar biasa. Melakukannya dengan _kasar;_ berbeda dengan Jimin yang _soft._ Bocah yang sering bergerumul dengan buku itu ternyata _liar_.

" _T-taehyung—ughh"_

 _Satu_ bertambah menjadi _dua._ _Dua_ bertambah menjadi _tiga_. Selang waktu yang tidak lama mulai bergerak mengobrak-abrik kewarasan Yoongi. Menjadikan ia bersandar ada bahu Taehyung dan mengerang di telinga pejantannya.

 _Enak sekali_.

Jarinya ramping. Panjang. Jadi cepat ketika menggali dan menyenggol titiknya akurat. Berkali-kali hingga bagian Yoongi yang tegang memercikkan cairan lengket ke perut Taehyung. Kecupan pada leher dan bahunya; gesekan di sepanjang bagian intimnya embuat Yoongi bersenandung lebih erotis. Membakar birahi.

" _S-sial—astaga T-taehyung penuh sekali, a-akh"_

Yoongi menggerit punggung Taehyung ketika dijajah dengan benda keras di bawah sana. Penuh. Taehyung itu _**tebal**_ lho, _**panjang**_ juga. Jadi Yoongi megap-megap ketika dimasuki. Kaki Yoongi mengunci lebih ketat, bibirnya terkuak untuk berteriak lebih jauh.

Yoongi mengerang terputus-putus ketika irama Taehyung jadi lebih dalam. Menghantam mentah-mentah setelah menarik bendanya nyaris keluar. Menusuk tepat pada bundelan syarafnya secara tragis, berulang-ulang hingga mata Yoongi terpejam ragat melihat bintang-bintang. Suara air kran yang masih menetes, rintihan Yoongi dan geraman seksi Taehyung menjadi sinkronisasi harmoni.

Toh seks dengan Taehyung nyatanya memang _**memuaskan**_. 

.

.

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu?"

Taehyung mengalihkan bukunya, mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak menunggu untuk hal yang tidak mungkin, Yoongi."

Yoongi cinta Jimin, Jimin cinta Yoongi. Taehyung yang berlarian diantara mereka mengejar kupu-kupu.

Yoongi mengerucut kesal. Toh ia hanya ingin mendengar Taehyung menunggunya. Sudah cukup meyakinkan hatinya. Kadang ia seperti bocah perawan. Yang butuh _kejelasan_. Uke memang banyak maunya.

"Bagiku, begini saja sudah cukup. Jimin sahabatku,"

Taehyung memajukan diri mengecup ujung bibir Yoongi. Tersenyum tipis ke arah Yoongi. 

.

.

Taehyung menatap Jimin yang mengelus surai Yoongi dengan penuh kasih sayang; tatapan matanya _memuja_. Membuat Taehyung bersalah setengah mati. Yang dielus kepalanya berfokus pada televisi yang menyala. Dan Taehyung berfokus pada kedua sejoli yang tengah bermanja.

"Jangan iri,"

Jimin mungkin bisa saja mengejek kejombloannya sepanjang waktu. Tapi Taehyung bisa saja mengatakan bahwa Yoongi mengerang lebih keras ketika ia gagahi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak iri,"

"Tapi kau selalu sendiri 'kan? Cari pacar sana,"

Yoongi pura-pura menimpali. Sesungguhnya bagian bawahnya berkedut _ngilu_. Melihat Taehyung sengaja menjilat bibir—kebiasaan sih. Tapi bagi Yoongi itu terlihat liar.

"Tidak tertarik,"

Toh Jimin tidak perlu tahu. Toh Taehyung juga tidak butuh pacar.

"Aku sudah mencintainya, itu saja cukup bagiku."

"Jomblo memang terlatih menghindari kenyataan ya?"

Biarkan saja Jimin mengejeknya. Tapi Yoongi yang bersemu dan Taehyung cukup melihatnya. Itu saja sudah cukup. 

.

.

 _Terinspirasi dengan indah dari salah satu ost Alexandria dengan judul yang sama._


End file.
